


Noticias (obvias)

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre y Courfeyrac intercambian una mirada, preocupados, mientras Enjolras no para de dar vueltas por el departamento, acomodando y desacomodando cosas, limpiando y volviendo a ensuciar, comenzando a preparar algo para luego dejarlo a medio terminar. Su amigo les quiere decir algo pero aún no sabe cómo, esa parte es obvia.</p><p>Ahora, la pregunta es, ¿qué puede tenerlo tan alterado?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticias (obvias)

Combeferre y Courfeyrac intercambian una mirada, preocupados, mientras Enjolras no para de dar vueltas por el departamento, acomodando y desacomodando cosas, limpiando y volviendo a ensuciar, comenzando a preparar algo para luego dejarlo a medio terminar. Su amigo les quiere decir algo pero aún no sabe cómo, esa parte es obvia.

Ahora, la pregunta es, ¿qué puede tenerlo tan alterado?

—Uhm, ¿Enjolras? —llama Combeferre, sentado en el sillón de la sala, mientras Courfeyrac asiente varias veces, como dándole ánimos.

—¿Sí? —la voz de Enjolras les llega desde la cocina, de donde también salen ruidos de cacerolas chocando.

Enjolras cocinando _nunca_ es un buen signo.

—¿Puedes venir un momento, por favor?

—Por supuesto, por supuesto…

Cuando su amigo entra en la sala se lo ve más que nervioso, en ningún momento haciendo contacto visual y retorciendo el repasador que aún tiene entre las manos. Enjolras es un líder nato y nunca ha tenido problemas en manejar a las masas. Ahora, cuando se trata de confrontar a sus amigos sobre algo...

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta el muchacho, aún sin mirarlos.

—Eso mismo queríamos preguntarte nosotros.

—No sé de qué me hablan, está todo…

— _Enjolras_.

El muchacho cierra la boca, finalmente mirándolos. Está pálido y un poco ojeroso y Combeferre y Courfeyrac temen por un segundo que algo terrible esté ocurriendo, mil escenarios catastróficos pasándoseles por las cabezas.

Entonces Enjolras habla.

—Yo… yo no sé cómo pero… pero… Creo que estoy enamorado.

Combeferre y Courfeyrac lo miran en silencio.

—De Grantaire —finaliza Enjolras, como si le causara dolor físico el solo admitirlo.

Hay tres segundos de silencio y, entonces, Courfeyrac comienza a reír a carcajadas, abrazándose el estómago y escondiendo el rostro en el brazo del sillón. Combeferre no ríe, pero lo mira con una sonrisa divertida.

—Oh, Enjolras...


End file.
